


Fractured Reflections

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream and Megatron through two filters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured Reflections

Violence races through each one's circuits before they clash, one more round in the eternal war. Neither can be weak to the other, prompting the biting words, the careless swipes of bitter disappointment in each other. When their frames do press tight, there is gouging, the dig of sharp plates into one another as hands grip tightly. The need to have dominance runs strong for both, but in the end, one wins, and while a fusion canon hums at the ready, the victor claims what is his.

Parting is hasty, a few more blows, knowing they will meet again. Soon.

`~`~`~`~`

Only weariness can make them admit they need this, a respite from the violence beyond their city. Sharing the burden of recent cycles, they pull new strength from each other, murmuring soft words of reassurance over the troubles they've seen. Together, they ease each other into the pool of restoring oil, separating only as they must to do so. While the weight of command fades, they know they can be open and honest here. It is with gentle care that they consummate the desire between them, welcoming the healing recharge after. 

Duty comes too soon to lose these shared moments.


End file.
